Neville's Potion
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Neville is failing Potions (big surprise) in his seventh year. Lupin is back and teaching Defense and offers to help Neville by tutoring him in Potions since Snape refuses.


Title: Neville's Potion  
Author: RavenRosebud  
Pairing: Remus/Neville  
Rating: R  
Summary: Neville is failing Potions (big surprise) in his seventh year. Lupin is back and teaching Defense and offers to help Neville by tutoring him in Potions since Snape refuses.  
Disclaimer: They belong to JKR  
Warning: cross-dressing, spanking

"I was second you know? In Potions that is. I heard you sucked it up and asked Professor Snape for help, Neville. Quite brave of you."

Neville blushed and glanced over at Professor Lupin who had sat down across from him while he was studying in the quiet of the library. "Stupid of me, he never would have said yes."

"I would, Neville." Remus smiled his usual shy smile that Neville had grown to love.

"Would you help me, Professor?" He was proud that his voice had come out sounding calm and didn't show his nervousness of being alone with Lupin. He always felt like a stuttering idiot around him.

Three weeks into tutoring, Remus figured Neville was ready to try his hand at actually making a Potion. They had met on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Neville at first had been very quiet and his cheeks were constantly some shade of red. After the first Saturday, where they had spent five hours together bent over his Potions text, he became more relaxed.

Remus enjoyed having Neville around; he was sweet and had a great sense of humor once he wasn't worried about making a fool of himself in front of his professor. They found themselves chatting about school and life in general for about an hour after every tutoring session.

"It should be ready now, Neville. Pour it into a cup and bring it here." Lupin was sitting at his desk and watched as Neville's hand shook as he poured the lumpy potion into a small cup.

"I don't think I did it right, it looks weird." Neville sat the cup down in front of Lupin and gave him the most defeated look he had ever seen. "I'm sorry Professor; I'm so stupid I should have known not to even bother signing up for Potions again."

Neville's shoulders slumped forward and his eyes dropped down to the floor. Remus hesitated, his hand barely touching the cup. He knew the potion wasn't right, it was suppose to be a lovely shade of blue, and it was in fact the most disgusting shade of green he had ever seen. He knew he shouldn't risk it, but Neville looked so depressed. He finally shrugged and chugged down the thick liquid.

"Professor! What did you do?"

"It's all right, Neville. I trust you, I'm sure nothing horrid is going to happen to me." He gave him a warm reassuring smile and sat the cup back down on his desk. "I feel fine, really."

"That was really brave, sir." Remus blushed and looked down at Neville's feet just as a very odd sensation came over him.

Remus's hands grabbed his knees and his fingers dug into the thin fabric. His shoulders started shaking and a small bit of drool ran out the side of his mouth.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Neville stood, panicking, not knowing if he should run for help or stay with him.

The shaking stopped and Remus slowly raised his head to meet Neville's gaze. "Everything's fine, Neville, perfectly all right." Remus's voice was different, it had lowered considerably and Neville found himself swallowing very hard at the sound of it.

"Are you sure?" Remus nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Neville. "All right. What do we do know?"

Remus's lips stretched to the kind of smile Neville had never seen on him before. "Well, Neville. Why don't you come here and sit on my lap, we'll talk about the first thing that….pops up."

Neville's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew so wide he nearly looked like Dobby's twin. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Oh, Neville, don't play stupid boy. Come over here." Remus patted his upper thigh and then leaned back in his chair slightly.

Neville's mind was racing, obviously he had created some kind of potion or else Lupin wouldn't be acting like this. He was so tempted to see what would happen if he did what Lupin asked, but he knew he should leave and go find Madame Pomfrey.

He screamed like a little girl when Remus's hand closed around his wrist and pulled him to his lap. "Good boy, Neville." Lupin's hand moved to Neville's hair and he ran his fingers through the strands trying to soothe the nervous boy.

"Such a pretty boy, Neville. Lovely mouth, such a round little bottom." Neville had never been called pretty before; course he had never sat on somebody's lap while they ran one hand up and down his leg and the other petted his hair.

Neville whimpered his complaint when the hand left his hair. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Remus was reaching for his wand. "Hold still, Neville."

A flick of the wand and some muttered words and Neville gasped in horror as his school uniform and robes were turned into a pink dress with lace on the hem. "Pretty, pretty Neville."

Lupin's hand slide underneath his dress and caused him to shiver as it slowly made its way up his thigh. Neville was panting as that same hand came in contact with his groin; he realized that Lupin had failed to give him new underwear.

Neville's head rested on the strong shoulder behind him and he allowed himself to enjoy the way Lupin's large hand felt on him. He thrust up into Lupin's fist loving the almost painful way his professor gripped him. He grabbed a hold of Lupin's bicep as he coated his pretty new dress with his cum.

Remus grunted when he felt Neville's release. "Bad boy, Neville. Did I tell you to cum?"

He didn't even have time to react to that statement as he was suddenly flipped so that he was lying across Remus's lap. He could feel the man's erection pressing into his stomach. Neville had forgotten until that moment that he was dealing with a werewolf, no one else could have maneuvered him so easily.

Neville's dress was pulled up revealing his fleshy white globes. He was only spared a brief moment to feel embarrassed before a hand came down on his flesh. His body jerked forward as he was spanked like a naughty child by his very aroused professor.

His cheeks stung and each slap caused him to move against Remus's lap which in turn caused a very pleased moan to come from him. He could hear him whispering something, and finally realized he was counting.

"Twelve!" Neville was carefully helped up and stood in front of Remus feeling even more exposed now that he was facing him. "You did so good Neville." Remus stood up and placed his hand on the boy's red face. "You make me so proud, Neville. My pretty little Neville."

Remus's trousers still tented out from his erection and Neville found himself staring at it. "You can touch me, Neville."

His hand reached out very slowly and made contact with the hardness he had felt pressed into his stomach. Remus groaned and his eyes closed. Neville pressed his palm against the man's groin and rubbed it a little.

"Take it out." For a brief second that absolutely horrified him, Remus's deep husky voice reminded him of Snape's. He hesitated before opening the dark brown trousers and reaching his hand inside.

Neville's chubby hand pumped his professor's cock as his eyes remained glued to the portrait that hung on the wall behind them. His hand sped up as Remus's breathing turned into panting and he felt hands reach behind him and grab hold of his still tender rear.

Remus's body suddenly stilled and Neville looked down in time to see his hand become coated as Lupin climaxed.

"Shit!" Neville looked up and noticed that Lupin's eyes were closed tight and his voice sounded more normal. He quickly let go and stepped back. "Shit!"

"Professor?"

Lupin opened his eyes and looked at Neville as he stood there, shaking slightly still in the pink dress with white lace. "Well, Mr. Longbottom, apparently you have some skill as a Potions maker. Though I have no clue as to what you did make."

"So sorry, sir." Remus nodded and quickly did up his trousers. He glanced around the room and located his wand. Once he had Neville back in his normal clothes he was finally able to take a deep breath.

"I think perhaps we should go back to just reading the lessons during our tutoring sessions."

"Yes sir." Neville picked his bag up off the floor where he had left it earlier and made his way toward the door. "Shall I still meet you here tomorrow?"

"If you wish, Neville. I understand if you would not feel comfortable. If you show up then we shall continue our lessons, if not I understand."

Neville was halfway to his dorm when he remembered that he had left his favorite quill behind. He paused in front of the now closed door before opening it as quietly as he could.

Remus was standing over the cauldron and spooning the potion out into small bottles. Neville couldn't believe he hadn't vanished it and instead was apparently going to keep the potion.

He pushed his head in a bit further when he heard Lupin muttering something. His face turned the most intense red possible and he jumped back into the hallway. "I'll just get it tomorrow."

As he hurried back to Gryffindor Tower he went over the words he had heard. He must have been wrong; he could have sworn that Professor Lupin had been muttering something about getting Severus to finally loosen up. The only Severus he knew of though was Professor Snape, and there was no way Lupin would want to give him that potion now that he had experienced first hand what it did. Was there?


End file.
